Your always free to begin again
by XoxILoveyouxoX
Summary: Based off the Princess and the Pauper, which i dont own. Basicly Amu  Anneliese  is being forced into marriage with Kukai  Dominic  but she loves Ikuto  Julian . I dont own Shugo Chara either.
1. Introduction

**So you guys, ive been thinking that for a while that maybe I should make a fanfiction of the Princess and the Pauper, but this time it should be like Shugo chara or something! :D So here are the Parts!**

**Princess Anneliese: Amu Hinamori  
Erika: Ami Hinamori  
Prince Dominic: Kukai Sohma (Hope you guys don't mind KukaixAmi!)  
Julian: Ikuto Tsukiyomi  
Preminger: Kazuomi Hoshina  
Serafina: Miki  
Bertie: Yaya (I think it's the girl who works with Erika!)  
Wolfie: Yoru  
Queen Genevieve: Midori Hinamori  
Madam Carp: Luna  
Nick: Nagihiko Fujisaki  
Nack: Nadeshiko Fujisaki (she'll be a girl)  
Midas: Kiseki  
Ambassador Bismark: Tadase Hatori  
Herve: Rhythm  
Royal Scheduler: Dia  
Royal Maid: Su  
Minister: Eru  
Three Gaurds: Ran, Daichi, Kusukusu**

Well, these are the parts for my next fanfic! :D I hope you will all enjoy it!


	2. Longing to be Free

*Note, if they sing, it will be in **Bold**, if not, they are just talking.*

_Long ago, far away in a village that was on a mountain top, something amazing was occurring. At the very same time, two identical baby girls were born. One a baby Princess, the King and Queen were overjoyed! Princess Amu would have only the finest! She had long pink bubble gum hair and golden honey eyes. Her dress was pink, with a ribbon on the front. It was a beautiful dress, really it was._

_The second baby girl was named Ami Her hair was brown and long, she had golden eyes too. Her dress was the same as the princesses but blue. Her parents loved her as much as the King and Queen loved the Princess. But they were worried, they were so poor. How would they be able to care for their little daughter?_

_Many years have passed, and the Princess learned her royal duties, while Ami worked long and hard for the seamstress Madam Luna. With lives so different, it wasn't a surprise that the Princess and the Pauper would ever meet._

_But fate decreed they would._

It all started at the Royal Mine when the miners informed the Queen that the gold had run out. The Queen was shocked, how was she going to take care of her people? When she returned to the palace she gazed at a portrait of her trusted advisor Kazuomi Hoshina. But he was away on a long journey. She needed to do something quickly to save the kingdom. But what? She glanced at her daughter, and a thought struck her. Nearby lived a rich young King, who was seeking a wife.

"Oh were late, late, late!" shouted the Royal Scheduler, Dia, coming in through the room. "Weve got 20 maximum 22 minutes, before your royal fitting! And than we've got to move, move, move, to the Historical Society! And than we've got to rush, and I mean RUSH, to the Hashiba Kingdom for tea! And then-…" she trailed off as Amu walked down from her stool. All her fitters looked at her. But Amu sighed and walked away.

"**All my life I've always wanted, to have one day just for me. Nothing to do and for once no where I need to be. ***walks over to her balcony***With no lessons lords or lunches, or to do list in the way, no one to say when to eat or read or leave or stay!" ***she twirls in her spot* **That would be the day.**

*SCENE CHANGED TO 'MADAM LUNA's*

Ami ran towards the clothes running and picking them up as well,

**All my life I've always wanted, to have one day for myself. Not waking up with a pile of work on every shelf. With no hems in need of pressing, and no sleeves to disarray, no wedding gowns with a thousand stitches to crotchet, and no debt to pay!**

Yaya, the girl she worked with, gasped. "Madam Luna!"

Both their eyes fell to the staircase, and their stood Luna, dressed like she was 80 years old.

"What do you think I'm running here? A cabaret?" asked Luna snobbishly.

"I would've said a debtors prison." Ami said to Yaya.

"Keep laughing! You'll be working for me, for another 37 years!" said Luna scoffing.

"But I've already paid off more than half!" Ami shouted.

"Well theres an interest isn't there?" Luna stomped up the steps, "your parents should've thought of that before they borrowed so much!"

"They did it to feed me!"

"Their mistake!" shouted Luna, slamming the door behind her as she left.

Ami: **What would it be like to be? (**Amu: **What would it be like to be free?) Free!**

Amu twirls around in the ballroom, **"Free to try, crazy things!"  
**Ami twirling around in her room, **"Free from endless IOU's…"  
**Amu: **Free to fly!  
**Ami: **Free to sing!  
**Amu looks out her window to see Ikuto, a man who worked for her mother. He was tall and muscular with midnight blue hair and deep blue eyes, **"And marry whom I choose…"**

"Im sorry my darling," said Queen Midori, "But as you know, it is vital you marry king Sohma. It is the only way to take care of our people."

"I know, its my duty." Said Amu.

"And look! Another engagement gift!" said the queen, taking the package from the maid, Su.

Amu walks away, "**You would think that I'm so lucky, that I have so many things, I'm realizing that every present comes with strings."**

Ami walks to her window, "**Though I know I have so little, my determinations strong, everyone will gather around the world to hear my song!" **Ami skips through the room.

Yaya looks at her, "**Can I come along?**"

Amu: **Now I know I'll never be!  
**Ami: **Soon I will forever be!**

Both: **FREE!**

Both open the balcony windows, **"I close my eyes and feel myself fly a thousand miles away. I could take flight but would it be right? My conscious tells me stay!"**

Amu: **I'll remain forever royal!  
**Ami: **I'll repay my parents debt!**

Both: **Duty means doing the things your heart may well regret!**

Amu: **But I'll never stop believing!  
**Ami: **She can never stop my schemes!**

Both: **Theres more to living the gloves and gowns and threads and seems, in my dreams, I'll be free!**

End of Chapter one

Hey guys, even though my sister thinks it's a stupid idea, I went ahead and made this story. I don't care if you guys don't like Barbie, but this movie just had so much put into it, love and hurt and humor, and ive actually been thinking about this for a while. But im going with it anyway. If you don't like it, than please don't bother reading it. Thank you for understanding, and im sorry if this wont be one of my best stories. And im sorry if it doesn't inspire you, but Im going through with it.


	3. How can i refuse?

Chapter two- Scene: Mines, late at night.

_There are noises coming from inside the mine, further into the mine you can see two figures. These figure belong to the twins, _Nagihiko _and_ Nadeshiko.

Nade walks over to the cart and looks inside. She frowns and picks up a rock from inside. She turns around, glaring at her brother, Nagi.

"Okay, what IDIOT, put this in here?" She asked.

Nagi looks at it for a second, than snaps his fingers, "Oh! That would be me!" he said proudly.

"Let us review shall we?" she asked. He nodded his head.

"We are stealing gold." She said simply.

"Yes."

"Now Nagi, is this shiney?"

"…no."

"Valuable?"

"no."

"GONNA MAKE THE BOSS HAPPY?"

"uh-no…"

"Help! That's what you need Nagi! That, and a brain!" Shouted Nade throwing the rock over her shouled.

But unknown to them, inside were very valuable crystals.

They heard footsteps and froze.

"SHH!" said Nade.

Nagi nodded and blew out the lights and jumped into the cart along with Nade. They rose their heads a little to get a peak, gasped, and their heads shot back down.

The footsteps were getting closer, and a body peered over the cart.

"Why hello." The voice said.

"Master Kazuomi, sir!" said Nagi, "Your back, here, early!" he hid behind his sister. "I hope you had a nice journey!"

Kazuomi rolled his eyes and walked away. The twins sighed in relief, when suddenly a dog started barking and jumped on the cart.

"AHHH!" Nagi screamed and held onto his sister, and they both hid back into the cart.

"Here you go sir," said Nade, her arm shot out of the cart and in it a few pieces of gold. "The last few pieces of gold out of the Royal Mine! Theres nothing left!" she said.

"Yeah, cause its all yours!" said Nagi.

Kazuomi snatched it out of Nade' s hands. "yes, its is… " he smirked, "Very much mine!"

**I've been bowing, I've been scraping, I've been lying like a rug!  
And for 10 long years I've had to pay my dues!  
But today I am escaping! For the last gold has been dug!  
**He put his hand on his heart,  
**It was waiting there so 'how could I refuse?'  
**He jumped in the air happily.  
**I'm returning home a hero whos discovered mighty wealth!  
and what better husband could a princess choose?  
Im the suitor who will suit her,  
bring the Kingdom back to health,  
And I'll wear the crown, 'for how could I refuse?'  
**He turned to the twins.  
**Raise every glass and rouse every cheer!  
Praise that the reign of Kazuomi is here!  
Master in charge of all that I see!  
**He throws both hands up,  
**All hail me!  
**Smilling evily,  
**And by marrying the princess I get all that I desire,  
**he starts swaying,  
**like a moat, a kingly coat and palace views!  
Even though she treats me coldy,  
it's a sign of inner fire ;D  
for inside she's thinking,  
'How could I refuse?'**

"except for one small problem boss." Said Nade.  
"That's King Boss, to you!" said Kazuomi harshly.  
"right, the Queen had decided to marry the Princess to the King of the Sohma Kingdom, next week.  
"WHAT! MAKING A DECISION WITHOUT ME? WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?" he asked harshly.  
"Uh, the queen." Said Nagi dumbly.

"YOU SIMPERING SIMPLETON!" Kazuomi shouted.  
"Well she is the Queen, she' s got the crown and the scepter and that big fancy chair, oh and who could forget-"

"SILENCIO! **NO! I WONT LET GO! This peasent son wont turn and run because some reckless royal chose another boy!" **he closed his eyes for a moment. And sighed.

"Ah, its, a…" he started.

**Temporary setback, it's a momentary loss.**

**But conveniently my ego doesn't bruise.  
***smirk*  
**And the moment that I get back I will show them whos the boss!  
YOU CAN BET YOUR BUYUNS THEY'LL BE NO 'I DO' s!  
***rubs hands together*  
**Yes suppose the girl goes missing!  
So the king says "Oh vuah!"  
Than I find her!  
Bring her back!  
Than spread the news!  
Than the queen will be so grateful,  
that shell pledge the girl to muah!  
and I'll humbly tell her,  
'How could I refuse?'**

"YEAH!" said Nagi.

**When the ceremonies over I will rise and take the thrown, and the nitwit Princess Amu can kiss my shoes! For the kingdom and the castle will be mine and mine alone! Oh yes, how can I refuse!**

Nade&Nagi: **So, get, ready with the roses and stand by with the champagne, when you've got a brilliant plan you never loose!**

All: **Yes before the chapters over I'll the talk of all names, it's a brilliant plan so how could I refuse?**

Kazuomi: **HOW COULD I REFUSEEEEEE? MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	4. Animal time!

Chapter 3

_We are now inside the palace in the thrown room. Princess Amu's cat, Miki, lays on one of the throwns. Miki has blue fur and blue eyes, she was resting peacefully, her tail swinging back and forth on the chair. But behind her was the Advisors dog, Kiseki. _

Kiseki growled and charged at Miki's tail, which he missed and ended up falling on the floor.

Her eyes opened and she looked at him, smiling.

He glared back, "Enjoy it now sister, cause it aint gonna be yours much longer!" he barked.

"Oh please, having delusions again Kiseki?" she asked teasingly.

"Lets just say that soon the thrown is going to belong to my master, Kazuomi, and anything that belongs to him, if you know what I mean, belongs to me." He finished with a growl. Miki stood up just in time to jump over him right as he attacked. She ran under tables why he ran on top of them. When he finally jumped down, she jumped over the safe. Kiseki yelped as he ran into it.

"Ooh, loose a tooth Kiseki?" asked Miki.

"My tooth? NO NO NOT MY TOOTH!" He looked in the mirror and sighed. He glared up at Miki.

"You better hope you got 9 lives Miki!" he growled again and Miki took off once more him following.

"CAUSE YOUR GONNA NEED'M ALL!"

*outside the palace*

A carriage was pulling up to the entrance of the castle.

A guard showed up, she had pink hair and gold eyes like Amu, her name was Ran.

"Sir, may you give us your name please?" she asked kindly.

There were two men in the carriage. One with blonde hair and auburn eyes, and one with brown hair and green eyes. The blonde one spoke up.

"Yes, I am ambassador Hatori Tadase, we were sent an invitation."

"Go on ahead sir." She looked up at the other guard, Daichi, and gave him a thumbs up. He opened the gate.

"Sir," said Tadase, looking at the man next to him, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, im sure. Don't worry." The man next to the ambassador took off the crown that was on his head and replaced it with a messenger hat.

"I want to get to know my fiancé a little better first without her having to meet me."


	5. Ikuto and Amu

Chapter 4

_We are now in Princess Amu's room. She's at her desk studying a piece of yellow looking substance in front of her. Miki on the desk too._

knock knock!

"Come in!" said Amu looking up.

The door opened and there stood Ikuto, the man she longed for.

"Ikuto, your just in time! I've classified this as Iron Pyrite! Pretty but not considered valuable! Commonly known as fools gold." She put her things down and moved a strand of her pink hair behind her ear.

"Well done…your highness…" he said.

"Your highness? Why the sudden formality? Its just me." She said standing.

"The Queen has sent me. Apparently the ambassador has arrived with a gift for you."

"The Ambassador? He's here already?" Amu looked down.

"Ikuto… would you go get it for me?"

"Sure, I don't mind." He smiled at her and left the room.

"The ambassador…" Amu sighed again.

In the thrown room, there is The Ambassador, The messenger (Kukai Sohma), the Queen, and Kazuomi.

Kukai, dressed as a messenger, walked up to Queen Midori.

"On behalf of King Sohma, an engagement gift." He handed it to her.

"Why thank you! Im sure Princess Amu will be quite pleased!" said Queen Midori.

"May I enquire, your excellency, that you set a date for the wedding?" asked Tadase.

"Will a week from today do?" asked the Queen.

"AH! Next week?" shouted Kazuomi.

Everyone starred at him like he was crazy.

"I mean, its just a wonderful decision your majesty!" he said quickly.

"Excellent!" said the Ambassador, walking around the messenger, "I will, um, send for King Sohma, so he can meet with his new wife."

*meanwhile in the Princesses room*

Ikuto brought the gift back. Miki has put it on her somehow and was gazing at herself in the mirror. Ikuto walked over to Amu, who was gazing over her balcony, looking down at two girls running through the garden happily.

"They look so happy, so free to do whatever they want." She turned to Ikuto. "What do you think King Sohma will be like?"

"We'll, im sure he'll be… suitable…" said Ikuto.

She frowned, "I know it's the right thing to marry him… but… I don't know…" she looked away.

"Well apparently he's a great lover of music. He can play the drums and the trumpet and the piano!"

There was silence as Amu thought, 'But you can play the violin. The instrument of romance.'

"Amu…"

She turned to look at him. "Yes?"

He smiled, "Your going to need your cape."

"My cape? Why?"


	6. The Village

Chapter 6

The village.

Ikuto and Amu were riding in a carriage into the village. Amu had her cape with her, and it was pulled over her head. They stopped and Ikuto helped her out.

"Nothing like some fresh air huh?" he asked.

"Oh I wish it were that simple." Amu muttered. She looked down. "Come on Miki."

Miki smiled and followed, little did they know Kiseki had snuck in under the carriage to follow as well.

"It feels so good to be outside the castle walls, no body knows who I am!" said Amu happily. "So, which one was your house?"

"Wasn't a house, really." Said Ikuto, "More like a room. We couldn't really afford a house."

"Ikuto, im sorry I didn't mean-"

"I know…" he took her hand, "Third house on the left, I used to do all of my studying there."

Minutes later they were walking again. They stopped in front of a flower stand. Ikuto picked up a rose and handed it to Amu. "Perfect example of Rose Scentafolia." He said.

"My favorite, " said Amu looking up at him smiling, "But you already knew that."

That's when she sniffed something, DELICIOUS!

"Amu, your drooling. Am I really that attractive?" asked Ikuto.

She glared at him, "No! I smell something really good though!"

He winked, "I'll be right back." Amu looked around, she spotted a man closing his store. His family behind him with their stuff. Amus eyes saddened, what was happening. When they walked away, the daughter looks at the mom.

"Where are we going to go now?"

Amu's eyes widened, was it really that hard to live here? All of a sudden she heard singing.

…**Or a butterfly in the spring, when your spirit rides on the wings of hope, you'll find your wings.**

Amu looked at Miki, "Miki lets go listen." They walked towards the mysterious girl singing.

People were clapping.

**For your always free to begin again, and your always free to believe!**

A cat sat below her holding a can in its paw. It had midnight blue fur and deep blue eyes.

**When you find the place where your heart belongs-**

"AMI!"

Ami gasped, "Madam Luna?"

Luna snatched the can away from the cat and poured the money into her hands.

"Hey! I earned that! That's mine!" shouted Ami.

"And you OWE me!" Luna shot back, "Did you really think you could make it as a singer! Get back to work girl! Or they'll be trouble!" She turned around and stomped back to the shop and threw the can behind her. It landed in front of Ami as she picked it up. Amu leaned forward and put a gold coin in there.

"What a beautiful song." Said Amu smiling.

"Thanks, my mom taught it to… me?" she looked up and her eyes widened. "Whoa!"

Miki starred at Yoru, who was smiling back.

"We could be sisters." Amu and Ami said at the same time.


	7. twins, Miki Kiseki Yoru

"Whats your name?" Both asked at the same time.

Ami smiled, "You first."

"Please," started Amu, "Call me Amu."

"Amu? You have the same name as the princess!" said Ami.

Amu laughed nervously, "Well…"

"Oh…" Ami looked shocked and than did a curtsey. "I'm Ami, your highness." They walked away together, "Aren't you supposed to be, in the castle?"

"I'm savoring my first and last taste of freedom before getting married next week. To a total stranger." Said Amu sadly.

"At least your not an endangered servant." Said Ami, hoping to cheer her up.

"Endangered servant?" asked Amu confused, looking at Ami.

Ami: **If I want to have my breakfast hot  
Madam Luna will make me pay,  
And I have to fetch the eggs myself,  
In the barn a mile away!  
Its cold and wet,  
yet still I get.  
an omelet on my plate,  
But in my head I'm back in bed,  
snuggled up and sleeping late**

"Really?" asked Amu shocked.

"Really." Said Ami. "But I'm used to it, and you?"

"well…" started Amu.

"Well?" asked Ami.

**If I want some eggs I ring the bell,  
and the maid comes running in.  
And she serves it on a silver tray  
and she brings the cookie tin,  
And while I eat, she rubs my feet,  
And strolling mistrials play,  
But I'd rather be in my library,  
Reading science books all day.**

Ami walks around her and put a hand on her shoulder, "**Im just like you**." "**You are**?"

"**Your just like me. Theres somewhere else we'd rather be. Somewhere that's ours, somewhere where dreams come true, yes I am a girl like you. You'd never think, that it was so, but now I've met you and I know. Its plain as day, sure as the sky is blue, that I am a girl like you."**

"So, you're a singer!" Said Amu happily look over her shoulder at Ami.

"No, I work at Madam Luna's penatentry - I mean, Dress Emporium." Corrected Ami.

"Really? I love Madam Luna's dresses!" Amu smiled with delight.

"I made the one your wearing." Said Ami happily.

"Really? You made this? Its my favorite!" said Amu twirling in her dress, "The design looks so complicated.

"Oh but it isn't really." Started Ami.

**First I choose a fabric from the rack than I pin the pattern down,  
and I stitch it in the front and back and it turns into a gown!**

Amu: **I wear that gown, without my crown,  
and dance around my room,  
**

Both: **And imagine life without the strife of an unfamiliar groom!**

"But I'd never let my mother know," said Amu, "I wouldn't want to disappoint her"

"I completely understand." Said Ami.

(**Amu **Ami)

**Im just like you  
**I think that's true  
**Your just like me  
**Yes I can see  
**We take responsibility  
****We carry through, **we carry through,  
**Do what we need to do,  
Yes I am a girl like you,  
**Im just like you, **Im just like you,  
**Your just like me, **Your just like me,  
****Its something anyone can see,  
****A heart that beats, **A heart that beats,  
**A voice that speaks the truth,  
yes I am a girl like you!**

"Its amazing," said Ami starring at Amu, "Except for our hair." She patted her own brown hair.

"We could be twins!" said Amu, pulling the hood of her cape over her head. Ami did the same and they laughed.

Amu frowned, "What about this birthmark?" She pulled down the right sleeve of her dress to reveal crown shaped birthmark. Ami did the same, but there was not one.

"Hm, I guess not." Said Amu.

"Here your highness" spoke a voice. Amu looked to see Ikuto had returned. He had two cups of some strange liquid in hands, he looked at Amu, than Ami, and over and over again. He dropped the cups and his eyes widened. He shook his head while the two girls giggled.

"Its… uncanny…" said Ikuto.

Behind them Kiseki growled, looking at Miki. He barked and Miki turned her head, and gasped. She took off running.

"Miki!" Amu yelled.

Yoru growled and barked chasing after.

"Yoru!" said Ami.

..

Miki was running as fast as her paws could carry her, she turned back to see Kiseki right behind her. She let out a meow and looked forward. She ran between some guys legs making him stagger. Than Kiseki did, and the man toppled over as his face hit the pies. The man brought his head back up, than it went back down when Yoru jumped on his head.

'Their too far ahead' thought Yoru. He looked up at the roofs and smirked.

Miki turned into an alley and tried to climb up the wall. When she got there her eyes widened.

Water.

She let out a cried meow and dropped to the ground.

"Look whos a long way from the palace." Said Kiseki smirking.

"Don't try an ideas Kiseki, I don't get these nails filed for nothing." She took her claws out.

"I'll take my chances." He started growling, but than a blue cat stepped in front of Miki.

"Im warning you, leave her alone!" shouted Yoru standing in front of Miki protectively.

"Or you'll do what? Spit a hairball at me?" taunted Kiseki.

Yoru barked at him, and Kiseki, in shock, stepped backwards near a barrel. Miki stood on top of the barrel and knocked a bucket of fish skeletons on to Kiseki's head.

Kiseki yelped and ran into the barrel. He couldn't see, and as he made his way into town, he ran into more things.

There was an awkward silence as Yoru relaxed. Miki circled him, "Quite a big bark you have there Rover." Said Miki.

"Uh, its Yoru," said Yoru nervously, "Not rover… RUFF!" he turned to look away from her.

"well, thank you Yoru not Rover," said Miki walking away. She dipped her fluffy scented tail across his face as she walked away. Yoru was left fantasizing about her.

"My names Miki." She said happily.

"I uhm, haven't seen you around here before." Said Yoru.

"I don't think we run in the same circles," said Miki chuckling. She gave him a flirty look, "But, perhaps we could change that." She walked closer to him only to be pulled back up by her owner, Amu.

"Ugh, there you are." The owners said to their cats.

"Um, did I just hear your cat bark?" asked Amu smiling.

"He uh, has a style all his own." Said Ami smiling back.

Ikuto pulled up in the carriage.

"I'm sorry your highness, but we really should be getting back." Said Ikuto.

Amu turned to Ami, "One day you must sing for us at the palace."

"Really?" asked Ami happily.

"I'll send someone for you." Amu said smiling.

"I'll be at Madam Luna's." said Amu.

Ikuto took Amu's hand and helped her in, but she wished their touch could've lasted longer. Smiling to hide her frown she looked out the window.

"Goodbye Ami, I wont ever forget."

They took off as Ami waved, "Goodbye!"

Miki looked back and smiled at Yoru, who was drooling at the sight of her.

"C'mon Yoru." Started Ami. But he didn't move, he continued to stare at Miki. "Yoru?" She looked in his direction and laughed. "Cat got your tongue? C'mon boy, lets go." Ami smiled and walked off. Shortly after, Yoru followed.

_**WHAT DO YOU UGUYS THINK OF THE SNOW? Pretty amazing huh? Its already like to 5 inches where im at! Hope you guys are out of school! :D**_


	8. Princess Napping

Back at the palace late at night

Princess Amu has fallen asleep on her desk, a smile on her face as if the world was finally in peace. Miki who was asleep awoke to a strange squeaking noise. Her eyes fluttered open and she stretched out her body. She saw a mouse pass her bed and smirked.

"I may be dainty, but I'm still a feline!" she said jumping off her bed and onto the floor. She flew out of her room, chasing to mouse down the stairs, and outside. She finally caught it and began to scratch it, letting out many hisses. Suddenly a box was shoved on top of her and she let out thousands of meows. Nagi and Nade ran to the trapped cat.

"Look, we did it! Let's go!" said Nade proudly.

"Come here Nagi…" Nade whispered. He smiled and walked over to his sister. "Yes?"

She quickly punched him in the face. He fell backwards with a loud "UH!"

"Our job is to capture the Princess…" said Nade growing angry," NOT HER CAT."

"right!" said Nagi, but than he went into his confused state, "So uh what did we get the cat for?"

"Let me demonstrate you idiot." Nade walked over to Miki who had stopped meowing by this time and moved the box back and forth scaring Miki.

"Meow! Meew! Meow!"

Back in the Princesses room Princess Amu woke up to her the cries of her cat.

"Huh? Miki?" She looked over at Miki's bed which was empty.

Princess Amu stood up walking around her room, "Miki where are you?"

She walked out of her room and down the stairs, "Miki? Come here girl! Come here kitty!" She walked outside and saw Miki in a box. "Miki?" She leaned down to pick up the box but saw two shadows from behind and turned around and gasped. Nade and Nagi pulled a brown bag over her body, and Princess Amu blacked out.

(SCENE CHANGE TO THE FOREST!)

There was a little cottage house in the middle of the forest, a horse named Rhythm stood outside, tall and purple. Nade threw open the door to the cottage and threw out Miki. She landed on the ground with a thud muttering some cries of pain. Nade shut the door.

"Well!" she turned to glare at the door, "That certainly wasn't called for!"

"Um, are you… okay?" asked Rhythm.

"No I am not okay! My mistress is inside with two hooligans and I've got dirt! DIRT ON MY BUM!" she said angrily but stopped and looked up, " Uh, who are you?"

"I'm… Rhythm.." he said smiling.

The cat smiled up at the horse, "Nice to meet you Rhythm, im Miki." She said smiling.

(INSIDE THE CTTAGE THE PRINCESS IS LOCKED INSIDE A ROOM)

"I command you to unlock this door!" said Amu.

"Yes your highness! Hahaha!" said Nagi walking over to the door but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned and looked at Nade who glared at him. "YES YOUR HIGHNESS BAHAHA!" said Nade in a man voice. "Were in charge here." Said Nade glaring at Nagi.

Nagi pointed at Nade and smiled, "Right, I knew that!"

Princess Amu was looking around for some way to escape.

Miki looked at her through boarded windows as she lay ontop of Rhythms head.

"I cant believe they wont let me in there. My princess needs me." Said Miki with pride.

"Eh, im sure the boss will let her out." Said Rhythm. Miki eyed him suspiciously, "What BOSS?" asked Miki.

"Eh that boss." Said Rhythm pointing towards a man showing up at the cottage. Miki turned her head and gasped.

Kazuomi showed up riding his black horse, a smile on his face. He got up from his horse and knocked on the door.

Nade opened it and smiled, "Signed, sealed, and delivered Master Kazuomi sir!" said Nade proudly.

"Does she know im behind this?" asked Kazuomi.

"Not a clue sir." Said Nade smirking.

"Good, keep her here until the wedding for King Sohma is cancelled! THAN well see WHO the princess marrys… MUAHAHAHAH!" he said walking away as he jumped onto his horse and rode away.

Miki gasped, "EH! HE IS NASTY! JUST LIKE HIS DOG!" She glanced up at the top of the house, a plan forming in her head. "Think you could get me up to the roof Rhythm?"

"Oh, I do not know, it is pretty high up…" he muttered.

"You can do this, trust me Rhythm, just count to three." She pulled out her claws.

He sighed, "un, ooh-" He was cut off when Miki jammed her nails into his backside and he bucked her up with all his might onto the roof. She landed gracefully and looked at Rhythm.

"Thank you Rhythm!" she smilied and approached the chimney. "A girls got to do what a girls got to do!" and with that she jumped into the black pit of ash.

(IN THE COTTAGE ROOM)

Amu sighed sitting down helplessly. She was away, far away from her kingdom, her palace, her mother… and Ikuto… Oh Ikuto with his blue hair and his beautiful sapphire eyes… she wished he were here. Suddenly she heard meowing. She looked up puzzled and saw Miki coming down the chimney.

"Miki?" asked Amu surprised.

"I simply do not want to look at myself…" said Miki to herself.

(IN THE MORNING AT THE PALACE)

"Amu?" asked her mom Midori walking through the halls. "Amu darling are you here?" She and Kazuomi walked through the room together, Kazuomi with an evil smirk on his face.

"Where could she be? She wasn't at breakfast." Said Midori.

"Is that a letter on her desk your majesty?" asked Kazuomi.

He picked it up and handed it to the Queen.

"Oh a letter to me…" says Midori. She read it and gasped.

"It says shes run away!"

Kazumoi faked a gasp.

"So she wont have to marry King Sohma! No!" she turned away and gasped again.

Kazuomi stole some gold from the princess's desk with an evil smirk and turned to the Queen with a sad look.

"We have to find her! She could be hurt!" said the Queen nearly to tears.

"I'll send out search parties at once your majesty! Im sure she couldn't have gotten far!" he said.

She sat down in a chair and frowned, "Kazuomi, what would I do without you?"

A pain of guilt hit him before it quickly faded. He smirked at her.

(IN THE THRONE ROOM)

"This is an outrage!" shouted Tadase Hatori, "The most horrible insult!"

"Im sorry but im sure well find her…" she said trying to smile.

"I insist we cancel the wedding," shouted Tadase again, "But only if she doesn't return by nightfall!"

"It doesn't add up…" said a voice entering the room. Everyone turned to look at Ikuto. "Why would she run away?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" said Kazuomi handing him the note. Ikuto took it and he smelt something fishy. Lilac.

"Lilac?" he asked himself, "Where did you find this?" asked Ikuto to Kazuomi.

"On the Princesses desk!" he snapped, "Where else?"

"Perhaps I could help you look for her…" Said Ikuto with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Why don't you stick to your books, school boy?" said Kazuomi smirking. Ikuto glared as Kazuomi walked off, "That'd be fun! HAHAHAHAHA!" Ikuto could feel veins popping on his head. Something was up.

"Lilac… she never scented her stationary with Lilac… it was always Rose."


	9. Help from Ami

(AT MADAM LUNAS)

Madam Luna had just got done fixing a dress and was admiring her nails when the door opened. She turned and gasped. A tall handsome man with blue hair and deep sapphire eyes stood in front of her. He was dreamy.

She bowed to him, "Welcome sir, are you looking for a gown for a SPECIAL lady?" asked Luna flipping her blonde hair.

He gave her a freaked out look.

"I can assure you that you will find only the FINEST at Madam LUNAS!" she smiled seductively at him.

"If I may," He asked politely, "I would like to speak to one of your seamstresses, Miss Ami." After that statement Luna had a jaw drop.

(OUTSIDE MADAM LUNAS)

"I cant believe it!" Said Ami, "The princess sent for me!"

"Oh actually-" started Ikuto but he was cut off.

"I'm gonna sing at the castle! ME!" she twirled around.

"Well I came because-" tried Ikuto again but he failed.

"But im not ready! I have to rehearse!"

"If I could just-" Third times the charm right? Nope.

"I better change my dress, oh who am I kidding I only have one dress! Wait…" she turned to Ikuto. "Isn't that why you're here?"

"Im sorry but no…" he looked around suspiciously, "The Princess is missing, and I need you to help me find her."

"ME? But what can I do? Im just a pauper."

He smiled, "Pretend to be Princess Amu."

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!"

"Just listen," he said quietly, "I suspect Kazuomi, the Queens advisor, has taken Amu somewhere so the royal wedding will be canceled."

"That's awful…" said Ami.

"If you could pretend to be Princess Amu even for just a little while, I can make Kazuomi spill where her where abouts are."

"PRETEND to be royalty? I could go to jail! Or WORSE!" she stated.

"As can I but…" he looked down shyly.

She saw something in his eyes. Hurt, regret, and was that love? She sighed "Shes in real trouble isn't she?"

Ikuto could only nod. Ami thought a bit, "A girl like me…" she turned to Ikuto, "I'll do it!"

(ON THE WAY TO THE PALACE)

She looked over, "Hey Ikuto…"

"Hm?"

"Do you love Amu?"

"Of course, I've mentored her and been there for her since I can remember."

"No I mean LOVE her."

He blushed and looked away… "Yes…" he whispered.

She smiled, "Don't worry Ikuto, I can keep your secret."

He said his thanks and they hopped out of the wagon and walked into the palace. They went into Amu's room.

"Would you look at the size of this place…" said Ami. Yoru trailed behind and jumped onto Miki's bed. 'It smells just like her…' he thought…

They stood in front of a painting. "The resemblence is remarkable…" said Ikuto.

"Except for my hair…" said Ami.

"I'll be right back." He said walking out. Yoru jumped on the princesses bed, "Ruff!"

"Yoru! Hmmm…" she smirked and jumped on the bed laughing as Yoru ducked out of the way.

Ikuto returned, "Pink in a box." He pulled out a pink wig that resembled the princesses hair.

She took it and put it on. She looked at the mirror, she looked beautiful. "Um, Ikuto, were missing one little itsy bitsy teenie weenie detail." A pink strand of hair flew in front of her face and she blew it away, "I don't know the first thing about being a princess."

"Just leave that to me!" he said smiling. He took out a book while Ami got a feather, ink, and paper.

"Its all here in the 'Princesses Book of Etiquette.' Lets Begin."

(BEGINNING OF SONG 'HOW TO BE A PRINCESS')

**Ikuto **Ami ( when they sing they have quotes)

**No Nagging Bragging Sweating Fretting Slipping Tripping Slurping Burping Twittering or Frittering allowed. Stay present stay pleasant stay proud.**

"**To be a Princess is to know which spoon to use, to be a Princess is a thousand pairs of shoes, to maintain a regal gate, leave the parsley on your plate and be charming but detached and yet amused. To be a Princess is to never be confused." **He took her hand and she took it as they stood up. They walked to the center of the room and he bowed.

"**Do a pleat and never fall, don't ever stray from protocol, all through the day there's just one way you must behave, do keep a grip and never crack, stiff upper lip and arch the back, bend from above and always where your gloves and wave."**

"**Shoulders back and, tummy in an, pinky out and, lift the chin and, always nod your head from side to side."**

"I see now"

"**Reading gently, stepping lightly, smile brightly, nod politely, never show a thing you feel inside, GLIDE!"**

"**To be a princess is to always look your best. To be a princess is to never get to rest! Sir for a portrait never squirm, sleep on a mattress extra firm, speak and be cleaver, never at a loss for words, curtsy to every count and lord, learn how to play the harpsagord, sing lullabys and always harmonize in thirds, ****thirds, thirds"**

Ikuto walks over the the portrait of Amu and her mother,

"**And, she has beautiful eyes, spirits rise, when she enters the room"**

"I see"

"**Doors close and the chemistry grows, shes like a rose, that's forever in bloom!"**

"**Do a pleat and don't **ever ever ever fall"

"**Never show dismay **and be there when people call"

"**Be prepared for whatever royal life may bring"**

"**Do keep a grip and don't **ever ever ever crack"

"**Take a danty sip, **never ever turn your back"

"**Theres a time and place and way for everything"**

"**To be a princess is to never make your bed, to be a princess is to always, use, your, head!" **He laces a crown on Ami's head who in return twirls and ends up falling knocking of the tiara and the wig.

They smiled and than the trumpets were sounded.

"Oh no we have to hurry!" Ikuto took Ami by the wrist and they hurried down stairs.


	10. Princess Ami, unfinished buisness

(We head to the main room where stands King Sohma (who was STILL disguised as a messenger), Ambassador Tadase Hatori, Queen Midori, and Kazuomi)

"It is official than," said Tadase shutting his watch, "Do to the disappearance of the Princess, the wedding to King Sohma, is cancelled."

King Sohma frowned slightly, while Kazuomi looked away, an evil and sinister smile on his face. Queen Midori looked down sadly.

Suddenly the doors burst open and there stood Ikuto.

"Your highness, wait!" said Ikuto. He walked through the doors and Kazuomi sent him an evil glare.

"May I, uh…" He cleared his throat, "Present, Princess… Amu." He stepped to the side and stuck his right hand to the side. Everyone followed his gaze.

Queen Midori smiled and stood, "Darling?"

Kazuomi and Kukai shared shocked faces as a beautiful girl with pink hair and golden eyes walked through the doors. She wore a golden tiara and pale blue gown that reached to her feet.

Kukai starred, and starred, until a pleasant smile reached his face.

Ami walked through and gave nervous smiles to everyone as she approached her mother, tripping along the way. Kukai jumped up to help her and she nodded her head in thanks.

"Amu, your back!" her mother ran over and tackled her child in a hug. Ikuto stood behind them smiling. Ami gave him a smile, and looked back at her mother. Ikuto quickly took Miss Midori' s spectacles.

"Where have you been?" asked Midori, worried.

"I'm sorry mother, I should not have run away." Said Ami with a frown.

Kazuomi gave her a strange look. Confused he thought of how this could have happened.

Queen Midori hugged her, "Promise me you'll n ever do it again."

Ami hugged back and said quietly, "I promise…"

From the corner of his eye Kukai had been watching her. She was beautiful, with her long pink hair, and golden eyes, she was a true princess, and she would make the perfect queen.

"I still think we should cancel the wedding…" said Tadase.

Everyones gaze turned towards the messenger as he coughed really loudly.

Tadase nodded and cleared his throat, "Yes, well, ahem, BUT an agreement is an agreement, the wedding is back on! King Sohma is," he almost pointed to the messenger (also known as the king) who gave him a glare, "Uh, I mean is due tomorrow!"

"Wonderful!" said Queen Midori happily.

"Uh…" muttered Ami, "tomorrow…"

"And than there will be only a few short days before the wedding!" She paused and squinted at the floor. "Oh… has anyone seen my spectacles?"

Kazuomi looked mad, "If you'll excuse me, I have some… UNFINISHED business to uh… finish…" he muttered angrily before walking out. Yoru growled and jumped at him, barking and growling.

"AH!" Kazuomi let out a girlish shriek and kicked the blue cat to the side, "Who let this mangy beast in here!" he asked.

Yoru drew back his teeth and growled louder as Ikuto walked up behind Kazuomi.

"Everything alright Kazuomi-san?" he asked crossing his arms.

Kazuomi snapped his head to look at the taller blue headed boy, "It soon will be." He let out a laugh as he walked away, a leaf falling off his shoe as he did. Yoru walked over and smelt the green leaf. Ikuto walked over as well, "What have you got there boy?" he asked. He picked up the forest accessory and sniffed it.

"Hm, from a Silver Fur Tree. What is Kazuomi doing out in the western forest?" he was about to walk out but Queen Midori stopped him.

"Tsukiyomi-San! I want to hear all about how you found Amu!" She said smiling.

"Uh," He took a glance at the door, "Uh, of course… your majesty." He said walking back over to her.

SCENE!


	11. escape, idiots

(scene change to the cabin where the two twins are, it is night time)

"Hey!" shouted Nagi behind the table he was at, "I happen to know you have a 5 of hearts!" he said angrily.

"What do you mean 'you know' huh?" shouted Nade right back.

Meanwhile while they were arguing about go fish Amu had devised a plan to escape in the room she was locked in.

"I SAW IT!" shouted Nagi.

"You mean you cheated."

"…Oh yeah, that's what I did!" Said Nagi smiling.

"Help! Help!" shouted Amu from the other room. "Please. Help me!"

Nagi and Nade ran to the door, "Yes your highness?" asked Nagi, "What is it?" said Nade.

"Hurry!" shouted Amu. Nick and Nade fumbled with the keys and opened the door. They walked in and looked up at the ceiling and screamed.

"A-ah, a g-ghost!" shouted Nagi screaming. (BTW its just Miki making the "boo" noise but in a scary way, and the eyes were black because of Miki's paw prints. Shes in the bed cover.)

"Get it! Quick!" shouted Amu.

"Your older you get it!" Shouted Nagi pushing Nade in front of him. "YOUR CLOER!" shouted Nade pushing Nagi back in front of him, "You get it!"

The ghost flew down and quickly got on top of the two idiots, both screaming for their mommy's.

"AH! ITS GOT ME!"

" AH ITS GOT FURRY HANDS!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Ah!"

Serefina crawled out and Amu winked at her as they ran out the door of the cabin. Nade stopped moving and crawled out of the covers while Nagi kept panicking. She abruptly slapped him across the head.

*outside*

"Go, go!" said Amu to Rhythm. The purple horse neighed and started riding off. Nade and Nagi came out of the house both with shocked expressions on their face. It was quiet, than Nagi smiled and brought his hand up.

And he waved goodbye.

Nage sighed, she wished she had a smart brother.

*with Ikuto*

He was riding through the forest. He stopped, looked around, and kept going. He was on his blonde horse named Utau. (Since I haven't used her yet.)

*with Kazuomi*

"Let me in…" said Kazuomi nicely, before pounding on the door of the cabin, "YOU IDIOTS!"

Nade answered the door, smiling sweetly.

"Oh, boss, your back. Everything is FINE here, fine , fine, fine, fine, um Nagi went out to go get some more snacks. So everything is just fine, so uh, see you soon-" she tried closing the door but Kazuomi stopped it with his foot. He marched in and it was quiet, he put on a fake smile and turned to Nade.

"How did she escape?" he asked nicely.

"Who?" asked Nade. "Who?" repeated Kazuomi, "THE PRINCESS! YOU MORON, IDIOT, UGH!"

"The Princess, is uh, sleeping." said Nade laughing nervously, "Aren't you sleeping, Princess?" he called out.

"Erm…" said a masculine voice from the bedroom, but it quickly became feminine, "Yes, um, im sleeping… *snore* *snore*" Kazuomi shook his head in shame, Nade spoke up once again, "Now boss, you don't want to wake her up, do you? Remember, she's a royal!"

"Yes, a royal PAIN in the behind!" he said and opened the door to the bedroom. Nagi was in bed wearing a pink wig with golden apples in his eyes.

"Ahem, who interrupts me sliver?" asked the high-pitched feminine voice. Nade held up a sign that said 'slumber.'

"Oh, I mean… slumber!" said Nade, his voice returning to normal next, "I knew that." Nade face palmed herself sighing.

"GET OUT OF THAT BED!" shouted Kazuomi pulling the covers off.

"AHHH!" shouted Nade trying to cover himself, even though he still had clothes on.

Ikuto stood outside the window, listening in.

"I can understand how the Princess escaped you fools." Said Kazuomi, holding them up by the collars of their shirt, "But why didn't she tell the queen that she had been kidnapped?" he pushed them off, "Somethings odd…"

SCENE!


	12. i AM Princess Amu!

The whole time they had been talking Ikuto was listening through the window.

Kazuomi sighed, "I must solve this Princess Puzzle if I am to be king." Ikuto was shocked, "King?" he asked. A little bit too loudly. Kazuomi' s gaze shifted to the window. He frowned and ran outside. He came face to face with Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

"Looking for something, Ikuto?" asked Kazuomi. A smirk played across his face while Ikuto' s showed pure shock.

"How can you be king?" shouted Ikuto. But his voice was drowned as a bag was placed over his head. Nagi and Nade smiling at each other while Ikuto was squirming in their hold.

"You're the tutor, your supposed to have all the answers." Said Kazuomi walking away.

*scene change to outside the palace, where the guards are*

The guard Kusukusu was on guard duty as she saw a horse pulling a carriage pull up to the Palace gate.

"Who goes there?" asked Kusukusu. Her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail as she giggled.

The girl in the carriage shivered, pulling her cloak tighter to her.

"P-Princess A-A-Amu." She stuttered. Her pink hair hiding the fact that she was indeed the Princess.

Kusukusu stopped laughing and got serious, "If you're the princess, I'm the Queen."

"B-But, "Amu started, "I am the Princess."

"Really?" asked Kusukusu laughing again, "If you're the Princess, how come I just saw the Princess eating diner with the Queen?" she asked.

Amu was shocked, "What, Princess?" she asked.

"Now," Kusukusu got serious again, "Move along before I loose my temper."

Amu got serious too, "Your are speaking to Princess Amu, let me-" she never got to finish because Kusukusu shouted, "MOVE ALONNG! NOW!" and pointed her spear at the 'princess.'

Amu gasped and Miki Cringed. She turned the carriage around and rode into town.

*minutes later*

Amu pulled up to a diner and looked at Miki.

"Well find help in here." She said. She got out of the carriage and right when she opened the door a lady walked out wearing a cocktail dress. She looked at the girl and glared, "What are you doing here?"

Amu was taken a back, "I beg your pardon?"

"Not another word!" shouted Lulu, she grabbed Amu's arm, "Your coming with me!" Miki gave the lady a strange look, meowed, and followed as her owner was being dragged away by some lady.

*in Ami's sewing room"

Yaya sat at one of her tables sewing together a dress Madam Luna asked her to sew. Suddenly the door burst open and her gaze went to the open door.

Luna gave Yaya a snotty look, "Not done yet? If you weren't such a lazy cow, that dress would've been finished by now!" she shouted.

Amu took this opportunity and glared at the woman, "How dare you speak to your seamstresses that way?"

Luna was shocked, "How dare I?" she laughed, "How dare I? Just who do you think you are?" she shouted.

"Princess Amu," Amu pulled the cloak off her head and it revealed her pink hair as it flowed down past her mid-back, revealing her pink gown.

"AHAHAHA! THAT'S A HOOT!" she laughed, than she glared, "You gotta do a lot more than change your hair to look like the Princess. Why, me and the Princess are close friends."

Amu snorted, "Oh really?"

"Oh shut up," Luna snapped, "And get back to work."

"Im warning you, if your going to treat us this way, were take our business else where." Threatened Amu. Even though she had no idea what she was saying.

"YOUR warning ME? Well see your attitude change by morning!" Luna stormed to the door, "Your not coming out till EVERY dress is finished! AMI!" she slammed the door and locked it.

Amu stood there, confused. "Ami?" she whispered. She ran to the door and started banging on it and trying to unlock it.

"Locked in again!" shouted Amu sadly. "Ami-Chi?" asked Yaya standing from the desk she was at. "That is you isn't it?"

Amu turned and smiled at her, shaking her head sadly.

*later that night*

Amu clipped of a tag on one of the dressed, "Made exclusively by madam Luna."

"If Yoru can sneak in and out, im sure Miki-Chan can too!" said Yaya smiling. Amu smiled and tied the tag to a necklace and placed it around Miki. "Its up to you now Miki. Go up to the palace, than when someone reads the label, they'll come here and find me."

Miki smiled and crawled out the window, gazing over the water. She froze but snuck around the building and into the town.

*in the morning at the palace in Amu' s room*

Ami was resting peacefully on the bed when she heard a knock on the door. She sat up and smiled.

"Come in."

Su walked in, "I have breakfast your majesty ~Desu" Ami' s eyes widened.

"In bed? Really?" asked Ami with hopeful eyes.

"Um, yes, as always ~Desu" said Su, placing the tray on her bed.

"Oh, yes, of course, thank you." Said Ami, smiling nervously. Su smiled.

"I'll draw your bath mame, would you like bubbles, mineral salt, or lavender oil? ~Desu." Asked Su.

Ami laughed, "Everything!"

SCENE


	13. Bubble baths and sewing

King Sohma and Ambassador Hatori stood outside in the hallway a couple of doors down from the Princess's room. Tadase looked worried, "King Sohma, are you sure you want to go through with this? Your really going to tell her you disguised yourself as a… MESSENGER?"

Kukai sighed, "Yes, I didn't want to marry a stranger any more than she did." He took off his messenger hat and continued talking to the Ambassador.

*in the Princess' s bathroom*

Ami was relaxing in the bathtub, her brown hair flowing endlessly in the tub. She kept the blonde wig right next to her in case of emergency. Yoru meowed and walked around the tub.

"Ah," Ami sighed, "I may never come out…" Yoru looked at her.

"Me-EH!" Yoru was making some sort of noise. Ami looked at him funny. "Whats wrong Yoru? Are you sick? Something in your throat?"

"Me-EH!" He tried again, and Ami caught on. "Wait a minute, are you trying to.. meow?" Finally Yoru barked, and his ears lowered. "Aw, fella…" Ami smiled.

**I can see it when your feeling low you cant hide that from me,**

**Your no statuesque, calico,**

**So why keep trying to be?**

**Cause your more than that, you're a doggish cat,**

**I wish you could see the you I see.**

Yoru looked up at her, "Meh…"

Ami laughed, "No…"

**I say, if you bark celebrate it, Make your mark, serenade it,**

**Noah's ark, should've had a cat like you,**

**And if what you are, is a strange you doesn't mean,**

**You should change you only means,**

**You should change your point of view,**

She crawled out of the bath and put on the pink robe, right at that time King Sohma knocked on the door. "Princess Amu?"

Ami grabbed her hairbrush, **Hey feline you fetch **(throws hair brush at Yoru who catches it) ** just fine to thy on self be true,**

King Sohma leaned on the door smiling, as he continued to listen to her sing.

**Your bow wow's the cats meow, its how I know your you,**

**You don't need the bow, or tiaras, bigeros, sayonara,**

**Trust your nose, cause it knows the way to go,**

**When you chase your tail, your enchanting, spirits sail,**

**When your panting, when you wail,**

**You're a rover romeo,**

She gets on her knees in front of Yoru as Kukai smiles and leaves.

**There is not one hair of you that I would rearrange, **

**I love you the way you are, **

**And that will never change,**

**That will never… change.**

Yoru barks and Ami smiles, scooping him in her arms,

"That's my boy."

*at Madame Luna's"

Amu was sewing a dress and Yaya was too. Amu looked happy and stood up with the dress, "There, finished!" Yaya looked at the dress. The right sleeve was shorter and poofier, while the left sleeve was slender and longer. "… I think."

"Please Amu-Chi! I mean… your highness, you don't have to do this." Said Yaya with sad eyes.

"I cant let you do this all by yourself." Said Amu with pleading eyes. She turned back to the dress and fixed it, Yaya looked at her and beamed. She continued with her sewing too.

*At the palace*

Ami was walking back in forth in "her" room, wearing a long blue gown with white frills seemed at the bottom. Yoru was in the kitten bed.

"How am I gonna do this?" said Ami, "Everyone will know im a fake." She looked at Yoru. He looked back with sad eyes. "They'll throw me in the dungeon 2 seconds flat… oh Ikuto… where are you?"

'Why aren't you here?" she thought. Suddenly Kazuomi entered the doors, smiling. Ami smiled back, but inside she was shivering in disgust.

"Your most beautiful Highness." He started, he walked towards her but Yoru jumped off the cat bed and stood in front of Ami, He barked, "Whats this stupid cat doing here?" asked Kazuomi, sticking his nose in the air. Ami glared at him, "He belongs to me."

"Oh, hes yours is he? Well, my deepest apologies." He bowed and glared at the floor, than stood and smiled again, "Such a…" he glanced at Yoru, laughing, "Canine, feline. What happened to the other one? The girl whitish one? What did you call her?" challenged Kazuomi. Ami had heard the name before, but couldn't remember. Suddenly it came to her.

"Her name is Miki. And… im sure shes around here… somewhere." Said Ami. She put her hands on her hips.

"I see, so rare that your apart." He turned away from her and frowned. But he smiled and looked back at her, holding out his arm. "The Queen has asked me to escort you to meet the King." He waited, she looked at her arm, than his, not knowing if she should go. But finally gave in, "Thank you…" she linked arms with him and than they walked out of the room like a speeding bullet. Yoru followed to make sure there wouldn't be any trouble.

*In the throne room*

King Kukai Sohma bowed to the Queen, "Thank you for Understand your majesty." He said. She smiled at him, "Like wise King Sohma, I apologize for Amu's delay in the wedding plans, but its all sorted out now."

The doors burst open. Ami looked around, she only saw the Ambassador, the Queen, Kazuomi, and the messenger. Where was the King?

"May I pronounce," began Kazuomi, "Princess Amu."

Ami walked to her mother, only to see that the Messenger was wearing a crown instead of a hat. Her eyes widened in realization.

"Here darling, come, come." King Kukai walked forward to Ami slowly, "Let me introduce you to King Sohma." Ami's pace fastened, and soon she and the King were seeing eye to eye.

'Shes more beautiful in person…' thought Kukai.

'Oh wow, hes handsome…' Ami thought.

Queen Midori smiled, "There Is something he wants to tell you…" she glanced around and frowned, "Where are my spectacles?"

"Im honored." Said Kukai, he bowed and Ami blushed. "I.. uh…" She couldn't get the words to come out of her mouth. She did a curtsey, "Uh, the honor is mine, King Sohma."

Kukai chuckled, "Please, call me Kukai."

"Ah… call me Ami- I mean, Amu. Princess Amu," she looked down, embarrassed, "That's my name…" Suddenly Yoru came up barking happily. Kukai bent down and went to pet him, "I hope his bark is bigger than his bite." Kukai stood smiling, Ami smiled too, "He likes you." Kukai cleared his throat.

"I think your wondering why I disguised myself as a messenger. The thing is, I wanted to meet you without all this…" he motioned towards everyone, "This ceremony. To get to know the real you." His eyes met hers and she melted inside.

"The real me…" she whispered, and their eyes stayed stuck together for what felt like eternity.


	14. King Kukai, Amu figures it out

"King Sohma, would you do us the honor of playing the piano? I know how much you love music." Said the Queen. She walked over to the Piano and smiled. Kukai smiled, "I will, but only if the Princess decides to sing with me." Ami blushed.

"Sing with you…" Ami looked down, "Uh, No i… couldn't." she looks up straight into Kukai's eyes.

"Something…" he muttered, but than it became audible, "Tells me you have a wonderful voice." Ami blushed again. Kukai took her hand and led her to the Piano. Kukai sat down and began to play a few notes, and he looked up at Ami. Ami didn't know what to do.

"Sing darling!" encouraged her "mother". Kukai played the beginning notes again and Ami took a deep breath.

**Ami **_Kukai __**Both**_

**Once a lass met a lad, you're a gentle one said she,**

**In my heart, id be glad, if you loved me for me,**

**You say your love is true, and I hope that it will be,**

*Kukai stands up* _Id be sure if I knew, that you loved me for me_

**Could I be the one your seeking? Will I be the one you choose? ***They walk outside*

**Can you tell my heart is speaking, my eyes will give you clues.**

_What you see may be deceiving, truth lies underneath the skin, _*Kukai picks up a white rose and hands it to Ami*

**Hope will blossom by believing, **

_**The heart that lies within,**_

*scene change to garden, Kukai throws a stick and Yoru runs to catch it*

_I'll be yours, together, we will always be as one,_

_If you love me for me,_

_Ill be yours (_**Who can say, where well go?)**

_Forever (_**Who can promise what well be?)**

_We will always be as one, _**(I will stay by your side)**

_**If you love me for me,**_

_**If you, love me, for me,**_

Ami and Kukai stood on one of the palace balconies, watching the sunset. Kukai looks at her, her beautiful golden hair shining in the sun, her beautiful blue gown. Without thinking, a sentence left his lips, "Breath taking."

Ami sighed happily, "This is the most beautiful sunset I've ever seen." She looked at him, golden eyes meet emerald ones. She looked down blushing. Kukai placed his hand on hers, sending shivers up her spine.

"Theres something different about you…" He whispered. "Your Honest, no pretences, I like that." He smiled. She smiled back, but on the inside she was frowning.

"Until tomorrow, Princess." She stood up with him and he leaned in and kissed her cheek. She smiled as he walked away and turned back to the sunset, tears streaming down her face. Yoru came and sat next to her.

"Honest? No pretences?" she whispered. She looked at Yoru. "Oh Yoru, Julian and the princess are still missing. And…" she looked back behind her, "Im starting to fall in love with the King."

*the palace during the night*

Miki had made it to the castle. She placed one paw on the wall and pulled herself up and over with no problem. She heard a footstep above her and gasped to see Kazuomi.

"Why, its our missing little feline." Said Kazuomi with an evil smirk. Kiseki came up from behind and bite her collar lifting her in the air. She hissed at the both of them.

"Oh, with an attitude! Oh yes!" laughed Kazuomi. He bent down and glared at Miki, "I never liked cats." He looked down at her collar and smirked, "Hm, the Princess's ring? How odd. Look, theres a paper on it." He took it and opened it. He smiled.

"Madame Luna's." He mumbled. He smiled, "Maybe the answer to my mystery."

*in town*

Kazuomi approached Madame Lunas and saw his old horse Rhythm. 'Yes, shes definitely in here.' He thought. He tried to open the door but it was locked. Rhythm made his way over to the bag placed on the other horse and opened it. Miki' s head popped out.

"Thank you Rhythm. I need to help my princess!" She jumped out and ran away, by Kazuomi saw her. He smirked, and followed her.

*in the sewing room*

The door started jiggling and Amu looked up. Kazuomi walked in and Miki stood on the desk next to Amu.

"Kazuomi! You found me!" She shouted happily. She looked at Miki. "You're a good girl." Miki purred. Kazuomi smirked and started walking over to her. "Princess."

Miki turned to him and hissed. Amu gasped, "Miki! Whats gotten into you?"

"Quickly Princess, you can tell me everything that happened on the way to the palace." He grabbed her hand and started walking out the door. "But…" she looked at Yaya, who looked scared. Miki meowed and followed the princess.

*at the mine*

"Um, Kazuomi, what are we doing here?" Asked Amu quietly. Kazuomi grinned evily. "Taing a little road trip princess."

Amu gasped and glared at him, "You were behind this!"

"It was very clever of you to have a dummy to replace you. You fooled the Queen, but not me. So not quite clever enough. Check mate! I win!" He grabbed her and dragged her inside.

"H-Hey! Let go of me!" shouted Amu. She looked back, "Miki!"

*inside the mine*

Kazuomi pushed the princess and she tripped and fell on the floor. She looked up and saw Nade and Nagi. Nade laughed and Nagi smiled.

"Nice to see you again Princess. Watch your step." Said Nagi, a little bit too late. Amu looked at Kazuomi.

"I don't understand Kazuomi, why are you doing this?"

"To be king!" said Nagi. Nade slapped him across the back of the head muttering 'idiot.'

Amu glared at Kazuomi. "And how would YOU get to be king?"

"Under estimating me, just like you Royals." Muttered Kazuomi. Nade bent down and smiled, "Sorry Amu-Chan, he was going to marry you." He grabbed her left arm while Kazuomi grabbed her right. "Now, hes got a new bride in mind."

"Your mother is a very beautiful woman." Said Kazuomi laughing wickedly. They dragged her away and put her into a room. She gasped.

"IKUTO!"


	15. End of the mines, to the dungeon, amuto

There was Ikuto, his hair a messy blue and his eyes tired. His clothes were wrinkled as he looked at her in shock. His hands were tied behind his back.

"A-Amu?"

Amu ran over to him with Miki and started to untie him. Kazuomi laughed, "How sad they'll be when they discover that they've died in a tragic accident."

Ikuto glared at Kazuomi, "They'll never stop looking for the Princess!"

"Oh I think they will," Kazuomi reached into his pocked and pulled out Amu's ring, "When I show them this." He laughed evily. He turned and walked out shutting the door behind him. Ikuto stood and looked at Amu. Ikuto ran over to the door, trying to open it. He walked backwards and rammed the door with his shoulder. He backed up again. "Its no good." He muttered.

"Ikuto, we have to stop him." She walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder. They both looked up as they heard a noise coming from above and around them. Ikuto wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close as the mine shook. 'Kazuomi must be making it official. He really doesn't want us escaping.' He thought.

*outside the mines*

"Put a little muscle behind it!" shouted Kazuomi. Rhythm looked sad, he lost the only friend he had in his life, Miki. The twins grunted but continued to foil the supporting of the mine until it all collapsed.

*Inside the mines*

"I-Ikuto, whats happening?" asked Amu, she moved closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist, "I don't know."

*outside the mines*

Both twins ran into the carriage with Kazuomi and he grinned evily. He looked at Rhythm. "Well, get going you stupid horse!" he whipped the horses butt and Rhythm took off.

*at the palace*

"Everything seems to be in order." Said Queen Midori happily. "Thank you Ambassador." Tadase smiled and bowed. The Queen continued, "The kingdoms will be officially joined after the wedding tomorrow. Are you ready darling?" she looked at her "daughter." Ami gulped, "Ready well." She laughed nervously and blushed when Kukai walked up to her. A gift in his hands.

"For my bride to be." He bowed and held out his hand. Ami blushed and took the box, she looked at it and opened it. She gasped, there was a gold ring with a white diamond in the middle. "Whoa…" she whispered. She looked up and her eyes met the Kings. His hand went to cup her cheek as he pulled her in.

'_The king… is going to kiss me…' _ she thought. And when their lips were centimeters away…

The door burst open.

"Grab her! Shes an imposter!" shouted Kazuomi. The guards, Ran and Daichi, walked over and grabbed the struggling girl.

"Kazuomi!" shouted Midori as she stood. "What are you doing?" Yoru looked through the windows and let out a sad sound.

"Get your hands off me!" shouted Ami, and Kukai snapped out of his daze and ran over, "Release the Princess!"

"Shes a fake!" said Kazuomi, "A common… Pauper!"

"Are you telling me I don't know my own daughter!" Midori walked down from her throne and quickly made her way over. Her golden eyes shined with anger and her brown hair seemed to turn wild.

"I only just discovered the truth myself your Majesty." He said, "Have you not wondered why we haven't seen Ikuto lately? Hes conspired with this… this… this imposter! Together they took the Princess and hid her in the Royal Mines so…" He looked at Ami and pointed at her, "So SHE could take Amu' s place and marry King Kukai! And take over the kingdom!"

Kukai growled, "And what proof do you have of this… ridiculous story!" And Kazuomi smirked, taking something out of his pocket. He frowned sadly, "Once I figured out this treachery I tried to rescue the Princess… but it was too late." He walked towards the Queen. "They sabotaged the mine, and it collapsed." He gave the Queen Amu's ring, "This is all that was left."

Queen Midori gasped, "No!" she turned away and sighed, "It cant be!" Kazuomi looked at the guards, "Check her shoulder! There is no Royal Birthmark!" The gurads took the girl to the Queen, "I assure you." The Queen gulped, should she trust Kazuomi? She looked at him, and reached out her arm. She pulled down the right sleeve of the girl to reveal…

No crown shaped birth mark.

Midori felt tears come to her eyes, it was true. This wasn't her daughter. "Its.. its true…"

"RUFF!" Kiseki bit the wig and pulled it down. Ami' s long brown hair was shown, and the tiara she wore fell to the ground. Ami's eyes saddened. Everything happened so fast. The guards took her arms again, about to take her away. Kukai felt even more sad. "I.. I don't believe it…" he muttered.

"I can explain!" shouted Ami. Kazuomi snarled at her, "Throw her in the dungeon!"

She ran out of the guards grasp and went to Kukai, "Please, Im not the Princess, but I didn't hurt her!" Tears stung her eyes, "Or anybody else!" Tadase turned red from anger. "Unbelievable! This is an outrage!"

The guards took Ami away but she looked back, "I… I just wanted to save the Princess!" she shouted. Her left arm came unhooked and she pointed to Kazuomi, everyones gaze followed. "FROM HIM!"

"To the dungeon!" shouted Kazuomi. He smirked, and it quickly changed to a pity frown. No one noticed.

Except for Kukai.

His eyes saddened, his green eyes filled with tears, his love, the girl he loved, the one he gave his heart to… Was… a pauper.

Yoru, who was watching through the window, followed the guards outside. Queen Midori sat on her throne, tears escaping her eyes.

"My daughter… my poor daughter…" she muttered. She held Amu's ring close to her, "I loved her so much…"

*outside the palace*

Tadase and Kukai were getting in the carriage. Tadase was fuming, "What do they take us for! Trying to marry you off to a common Pauper!" he looked at Kukai, who was starring off into space. "How can you keep QUIET at a time like this!" Kukai just shrugged and got into the carriage.

"It just doesn't make sense…" mumbled Kukai. Tadase snorted, "It sure doesn't, the sooner we leave! The happier I will be!"

*in the dungeon*

Ami was alone, sitting in a dungeon full of hay.

**Do a pleat and never fall…**

**Don't ever stray from protocol…**

**All through the day theres just one way you must.. behave..**

**Do keep a grip and never crack…**

*a tear falls*

**Stiff upper lip… ***voice cracks*

**Stiff upper lip…**

Ami breaks down crying, wishing someone would come and save her.

*inside the palace*

Queen Midori starred at the portrait of her beautiful daughter. Her tears wouldn't fall anymore. She had cried all the water out of her eyes. The door opened and shut and her gaze went to Kazuomi. He looked very happy, even though he was the one to deliver the bad news.

"Aw, your highness. Just who I wanted to see." He said smiling. Midori sighed.

"What is it Kazuomi?"

He smirked, "So many problems," he walked by her, "Im here to help."

"You cant bring my daughter back…" said Queen Midori. Kazuomi smiled, "True, true!"

"But," he turned to her, "I can have the action of saving your Kingdom. You could say that little 'business' adventure of mine, was very successful." She looked away from him. He frowned but managed to keep smiling.

"You could say i… STRUCK.. gold." He rubbed his hands together, "Im as wealthy as King Sohma." He grinned evily.

**Well your good luck had departed and your people soon will starve**

**Aureva to your fogram and cheese fondues**

**But because im so good hearted, half my fortune I will carve,**

**I feel your pain so how could I refuse?**

The Queen walked away frowning, she turned to the Kings Crown, which was held in a special container. She watched as Kazuomi walked towards it.

**But to give me some incentive, theres just one thing I require,**

**And its something that you never even use,**

He places his hands on the case

**And its nothing that important its just the one thing I desire,**

**This simple crown yet how could I refuse?**

He turns to her and walks to her quickly,

**Oh don't let your spirits falter,**

**I have a ring box in my hand,**

**And ive booked a band so grab your dancing shoes,**

**So come with me to the altar,**

**Save the kingdom as you plan!**

**Marry me, for how could you refuse?**

He stands up and takes Midoris hand smiling,

**How can you REFUSE?**

He puts the ring on her finger, and she stares in shock. He laughs evily and falls backwards on the Kings thrown.

*in the morning, in the dungeon.*

Yoru jumps off his hay stack in the dungeon and out the window bar. He stretches and yawns, glancing at his owner, Ami. She was sleeping peacefully. He sighed. He heard something approach and looked up to see a horse.

" PANT PANT, are you Yoru? Mikis friend?" asked the horse. Yoru smirked, "I would like to think so." He replied. "Who wants to know?"

"I am Rhythm. Ive been sent by… well myself. She needs help, and so does the Princess."

"What?" Yoru asks quietly. He looks at Ami to see shes still sleeping. He look back at Rhythm, "Show me! Quick!" They both run off quickly.

*in the mines*

Ikuto had a Pick Ax and was mining his way through the mine. A rock fell from its place and landed on Miki's tail. She meowed. Amu came over to her.

"Sorry Miki." She looked at the rock that hit her cat. It had a crack in it. She looked at it puzzled. "Hmm…" She somehow pulled it apart and inside was a purple looking crystal. Her eyes lit up.

"UH!" Amu looked at Ikuto, it looked like he had given up.

"Its hopeless. Im sorry Amu." He sat down on a wooden crate. She smiled and sat next to him.

"Do you know why I didn't want to marry King Kukai?" asked Amu. Ikuto glanced at her, "You weren't ready to get married?"

She laughed but shook her head no. "No, I was in love with somebody else." She turned to fully face him, golden eyes met sapphire ones, "My best friend, the man whos taught me so much." He smiled and took her hand in his, than frowned. "But… im not a king, I cant give you what he can."

Amu smiled at him, and took the rock she had and place it in front of him.

"I think your like this."

"…Amu?"

"….Yes Ikuto?"

"…Do you just say I was like that?"

"Yes."

"Amu, that's a rock."

She laughed, "I know. Assuming that on the outside," She pulled it apart and it showed a purple crystal on the inside, "But a treasure within." She dropped the rock when she felt Ikutos lips on hers, her eyes closed and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled away and enveloped her in his arms.

"Were going to get out of here.." he said, "I promise."


	16. Mine Escape, Dungeon Escape

*outside the mines*

Rhythm pulled up to the mines. Yoru on the carriage.

"Oh don't tell me shes in there." Said Yoru, getting out of the carriage. Rhythm gulped, "Oh okay um… I will not tell you?" Yoru got on the ground and started sniffing,

"Oh yeah!" sniff sniff, "Im getting… "

"Ugh, dizzy?" asked Rhythm. Turning his head to the side he looked at the cat with a confused look. Yoru laughed, "No, a scent." He stopped and sniffed the ground smirking, "Theres another way in."

*Inside the palace, wedding is about to take place*

People were getting ready for the wedding. Dia, the Royal scheduler was making sure everyone was doing what they needed to be doing. Su and her people were cooking and making sure everything is ready. Ran, Daichi, and Kusukusu and a few other guards were guarding to make sure no one snuck in.

Queen Midori stood in a long white sleeved dress that reached the ground. She wore a beautiful white vail, and she didn't look happy. Kazuomi walked up next to her. He was wearing a white tux with a black boots and a gold flower was pinned to his chest. He smirked at himself in the mirror.

"Look at you," he said to himself, "Looking at me." He checked himself out in the mirror. "Lovely." He turned and looked at Queen Midori. Than walked away. Queen Midori sighed, was this really the person she chose to be her ambassador?

*in the mines*

Ikuto had continued to try to get out again with the Pick Ax. Since he had new incentives. Amu and Miki stood back. Than out of no where one of the rocks Ikuto chipped fell apart and water started to pour in. Amu gasped and Miki jumped. 'Water' thought the blue cat.

*outside the mines*

Yoru sniffed again, "Its down here." He started digging and then there was this huge hole in front of him. He smirked, "What do you make of that?"

"Um, that you are a good digger?"

"Thank you," said Yoru smiling, "But I meant down there. Look, I bet I can get to Miki and The Princess this way."

"Oh I don't know, that is pretty deep."

"A cat always lands on its feet," said Yoru, "Even when it barks." He than jumped down into the hole. Rhythm sighed, that cat was crazy.

*in the dungeon*

Ami stood behind her guard through the cells. In her hand she had a bamboo stick.

**La La La, La La La, La La, La, La La, La, La**

She hummed to the guard and he fell asleep. She smiled and reached over and grabbed his keys with the bamboo stick. She smirked and unlocked her door, opened it, than ran off faster than the speed of light. The guard woke up, he screamed. "Get back here!" He ran after her.

Ami hid in a corner. The guard didn't know where to go so he kept going. She went the opposite direction and turned a bunch of corners. 'Where do I go?' thought Ami. She turned a bunch of corners when she ran into someone. Another guard. He caught her and she struggled.

"N-No not me, let me go!" The other guard caught up, out of breath. He glared at the girl.

"That you could escape could you?" He looked at the other guard, "I'll lock her up"

"Actually," The guard pulled Ami closer to him. His voice was deep and husky, "The Queen wishes to see her."

The sleeping guard frowned but nodded and walked away. Mystery Guard took Ami outside, and as soon as Ami got the chance, she stomped on his foot. He let go of her but grabbed her once again.

"Ow, hey!" He sighed and lifted up his helmet, "I guess I deserve that."

Ami froze, "K-Kukai?" Kukai sighed, "I don't believe you're the person Kazuomi says you are."

Ami sighed, than looked him up and down, "You… really like… disguises… don't you?" He smiled, and took her hand and pulled her closer. "Theres something I never got to finish…" He whispered. Ami blushed, but nodded. He leaned forward and captured her lips in his. Her eyes widened, than slowly lowered. She pulled away, "Kukai…" He smiled, "Come we need to hurry."

They ran off and went to the wedding.

*inside the mine*

"RUFF!" Miki looked to her side to see a blue cat covered in dust. "Yoru?" asked Miki. He looked at her and smiled, "Hey Miki."

"Ami' s cat? Whats he doing here?" asked Amu. Ikuto stood up from where he was and looked up. He could see a light. He lookd down at Yoru.

"Good boy." He said, giving the cat a thumbs up. He looked at Amu.

"Its an old mine shaft." He said smiling. Amu ran to where the hole was. "Hello? Anyone up there?"

No response. Amu heard a trickling sound and looked back at the water that was flooding the mine.

"Water," she said smiling. Miki and Yoru gave each other worried looks. Amu looked at Ikuto, "Ikuto, help me!" she went over and lifted some of the rocks, that made the water go faster. Miki and Yoru sprung up just in time and meowed. Ikuto and Amu got inside a barred and held Yoru and Miki close.

They were going to get out of here.


	17. Crashing the wedding,

At the wedding

Kazuomi walked down the aisle, his dog following him. Kazuomi and his dog shared a smirk and glanced at the people around them. Nade an Nagi were at the altar, dressed up and Kazuomi' s best man and woman.

Nade looked at Nagi, "Looking good Nagi." Nagi smiled back, "Feeling good Nade."

Kazuomi smiled and looked at Midori. She walked down the aisle, giving a fake smile to everyone. When she reached the aisle next to her fiancé she frowned. Kazuomi smiled, taking her hand he said, "Smile my dear, your about to become my wife." Midori shot a glare at him, "Im only marrying you to save my kingdom. Don't get a swelled head."

The Pastor looked at them, "Do you, Kazuomi Hoshina, take Midori Hinamori, to be your bride?"

Kazuomi smiled, "Yes, how could I refuse?" The Pastor nodded and looked at the Queen, "And do you, Midori Hinamori, take this man to be your husband?" Midori glanced at Kazuomi, he was looking at himself through a hand mirror. She sweat dropped but looked back at the pastor.

"Uh…" she stuttered. Kazuomi stopped looking at himself and glared at her.

"I.. I… uh… i… " She looked up at the Pastor and sighed.

"I d-"

"Wait! Wait!" shouted a feminine voice. Midori looked and gasped. "A-Amu?"

"Stop the wedding mother." Said Amu. She glared at Kazuomi. Midori ran to her daughter and hugged her.

"B-But, shes DEAD, your highness!" said Kazuomi. "The imposter must've escaped."

Amu glared, and grabbed the right sleeve of her dress, "No Kazuomi," she pulled it down, revealing the crown shaped birth mark. Kazuomi gasped, "W-What!"

Voices were chanting!

"It's the Princess! Shes back!"

"Whats going on?"

Ikuto stood in the back smiling. Ami and Kukai showed up, Ami smiled.

"It's the Princess, shes alive!" she looked at Kukai who smiled and threw his arm around her.

Midori looked concerned. "But where were you? I thought…" Amu cut her off "What he wanted you to think?" she pointed at Kazuomi who shrieked. He ran down the aisle and Midori took out her new spectacles. "GUARDS!" she shouted.

Kazuomi jumped onto Rhythm and rode off. Amu looked at Ami, "He's going to get away!" Kukai glared at Kazuomi's retreating figure. "He wont get away!"

Ikuto and Kukai got onto two horses next to each other, they looked at each other and nodded. The shouted 'hya' and they took off after Kazuomi.

Nade and Nagi shouted. They ran in different directions. Nagi run to the left and Amu stuck her foot out. He tripped and fell on his face.

"Nice to see you again" mocked Amu.

Nade ran to the right and Ami stuck her foot out. Nade tripped and hit her head on a flower vase.

"Going somewhere?" asked Ami.

Meanwhile Kiseki was creeping away.

"Not so fast puppy." Kiseki looked in front of him to see Yoru and Miki side by side.

"Hm, now who has no where to go?" asked Miki laughing. Kiseki smirked, "Yeah, no where to go… Except through you!" he growled and jumped at them. Both cats moved out of the way as Kiseki ran into a podium. He yelped and gasped. His golden tooth fell out in front of him.

"MY TOOTH! MY GOLD TOOTH!"

Meanwhile, Kazuomi had a whip. He whipped the horse. "Faster you old horse!" he turned to see Ikuto and Kukai behind him. He turned to Rhythm, "Please! Snails move faster than you old steed!" He whipped the horse again and Rhythm glared. He bit the whip and pulled it forward. He turned around and ran back to the wedding past Ikuto and Kukai who shared confused looks.

"Stop! What are you doing! Turn around!" They got to the table and Kazuomi shouted again. "STOP YOU FILTHY BEAST!" Rhythm stopped and bucked. Kazuomi went flying onto the table and hit the wedding cake. He looked up. "Ugh…"

Miki and Yoru walked up and jumped on Rhythms back. Miki smiled, "I like your moves Rhythm." Rhythm smiled back. "So do I."

Everyone watched as guards took away Nade, Nagi, and Kazuomi. Ami and Amu looked at each other and smiled.

*later on outside the palace*

"Kazuomi played me for a fool," Midori looked at her daughter, "Im sorry my darling Amu, if I thought about what would happened…" She hugged her daughter.

Amu looked at her daughter, "But I didn't, thanks to Ami. And the man I love, Ikuto."

Midori looked shocked, "Ikuto?" Amu nodded, "Hes kind, intelligent, and my best friend!" She took her mothers hand, "Mother, its Ikuto I want to marry."

Her mom smiled at her, "I want you to be happy, but we have to take care of our people first." Amu gave her an encouraging look, "I can do that. I found something very interesting while I was stuck in the mine."

*in town*

Ami was on a horse, about to leave. Kukai standing beside her.

"I cant convince you to stay?" He asked quietly.

"Kukai," She got off the horse and walked closer to him, "All my life I've dreamed of being free. And thanks to Amu, now I can do that." Kukai was still persistant, "But where will you go?" He pressed his forehead against hers. "Everywhere, I want to sing, see the world." She pressed their bodies closer. Kukai smiled, "Take this with you." She felt him slip something on her finger, she smiled. "I couldn't.." Kukai smiled back, his green eyes starring into her golden ones, "It was meant for you…" He swooped down and kissed her gently, pulling her closer to him. She responded and wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his brown ruffled hair. They pulled away, both gasping for air. She smiled, "No promises?"

He smiled back, "I'll take my chances."

She got on her horse and rode out of town. She glanced back to see him waving at her, she waved back.

_Princess Amu was right about the mine. She had discovered it was filled with rare crystals that were worth millions. The kingdom was saved, and as for Madame Luna, without the work from the castle, she went out of business._

_After months of traveling, Ami decided there was one place she wanted to sing more than anyone else. _

*at the palace months after Kazuomis arrest*

Kukai sighed, he had waited a long time for Ami to return. He tugged on his horse and started walking. He looked down. That's when he heard it. Her voice.

**And your always free to begin again, and your always free to believe,**

**When you find the place that your heart belongs, youll never leave**

Kukai looked up and saw Ami, he ran over to her, embracing her tightly against his chest.

"Ami…" he whispered. Ami looked up, and smiled, "Yes?"

He smiled again, "Your back."

Ami smiled and they walked inside the palace. Taking their horses. Ami couldn't wait to share her experience.

*one month later*

Amu and Ikuto got married and together they became Queen Amu and King Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Ami and Kukai married and became Queen Ami and King Kukai Sohma. Even Miki and Yoru got married, and together, they had many, many blue kittens. Even Rhythm found that someone. He had started to have a thing for the blonde horse next to him, Utau.

And so, they all lived happily ever after.

The End.

SCENE!

Oh this story was the hardest story I have ever created! It was fun to create though because not many people like Barbie. But yesh, this is the last chapter. :) have a nice day.


End file.
